- Stupid Cupid -
by MisterChu
Summary: Dong Yul sedang jatuh cinta, tapi malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lalu member Super Junior pun datang untuk membantunya. Apa usaha Dong Yul berhasil ? Disarankan sambil membaca fic ini, kalian dengrin lagu No Other ya.. Oneshot/Slight Yaoi


"Dong Yul-ah ! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu." suruh salah seorang manajer.

"Iya hyung." balas orang yg bernama Dong Yul tadi.

.

.

Backstage

"Leeteuk hyung.. Yang lain sudah selesai belum ? Kalau sudah, ayo kita siap - siap pulang." ucap Dong Yul pada seorang leader boyband.

"Iya Dong Yul-ah.. Kita ganti baju dulu." balas Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Dong Yul pun membereskan pekerjaanya. Dia membereskan semua barang – barang Super Junior. Dari pakaian, aksesoris, dan juga makanan. Dong Yul adalah seorang asisten manajer dari Super Junior.

Ketika Dong Yul sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, tiba – tiba dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Dia terus memperhatikan wanita itu.

Sang wanita pun menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Dong Yul. Wanita itu pun tersenyum pada Dong Yul.

"Wahhh.. Dia senyum padaku." batin Dong Yul.

Dong Yul langsung membalas senyuman wanita tadi, dan wanita itu langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Dong Yul terus memperhatikan wanita itu tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

.

.

Tiba – tiba..

.

BRUKK

"Aduhh." ternyata Dong Yul menabrak seseorang.

"Ahh.. Maaf hyung.. Maaf." Dong Yul langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau ini bagaimana ? Kalau jalan, lihat- lihat dong.. Kan aku yang jadi korbannya." kata orang itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Iya Wookie hyung.. Aku minta maaf." ternyata Dong Yul menabrak Ryeowook.

"Lagian kamu lihat apa sih ? Sampai tidak melihatku ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Eh ? Itu.. Itu.." wajah Dong Yul memerah dan dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu apa ?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Itu hyung.. Aishh.. Aku.. Liat yeoja itu." jawab Dong Yul akhirnya sambil menunjuk salah seorang wanita disana.

"Mwo ? Dia ?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Iya hyung." jawab Dong Yul sambil menunduk malu.

Ryeowook tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hm ? Suka ? Sepertinya begitu." jawab Dong Yul.

"Aigoo.. Dongsaeng ku sudah mulai besar." ledek Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepala Dong Yul.

"Aishh hyung.. Aku malu kalau dia lihat kesini nanti." protes Dong Yul.

"Ahh.. Arrasseo." balas Ryeowook.

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu saja ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku.. Aku malu hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

"Mwo ? Kau ini namja !" ucap Ryeowook setengah berteriak.

"Ishh.. Hyung berisik banget sih ?" Dong Yul memperingati Ryeowook.

"Iya, maaf.. Hmm.. Aku akan membantumu mengungkapkan perasaanmu." ujar Ryeowook.

"Jinjja hyung ? Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Dong Yul dengan wajah berbinar – binar.

"Hmm.. Apa yeoja itu punya mobil ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya punya, hyung.." jawab Dong Yul.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu cuci mobil dia, pasti dia senang." usul Ryeowook.

"Ohhh.. Gitu ya hyung.. Aku akan coba besok." balas Dong Yul.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Dong Yul mengikuti saran dari Ryeowook. Mencari mobil sang pujaan hati di sebuah pelataran parkir di sebuah gedung stasiun TV.

"Yang mana ya mobilnya ? Nah.. Ini dia." gumam Dong Yul sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil mungil berbentuk kodok.

"Oke, saatnya kita mulai mencuci." ucap Dong Yul.

Dong Yul dengan semangat mencuci mobil sang pujaan hati. Dia mencuci se-bersih dan se-mengkilap mungkin.

.

.

Tiba – tiba para member Shinee keluar dari gedung itu.

"Wah.. Dong Yul-ah.. Kau rajin sekali. " ucap salah satu member yang bernama Key.

"Hehe.. Hyung bisa aja." balas Dong Yul.

"kalau begitu, mobil kita sekalian ya." usul Jonghyun.

"Mwo ? I.. Iya deh hyung." Dong Yul tidak enak menolak permintaan Jonghyun.

Karena Dong Yul juga bekerja untuk SM Entertainment, dia tidak berani menolak permintaan para hyung dan teman – temannya sesama manajemen.

Akhirnya setelah selesai mencuci mobil sang pujaan hati, dia pun mencuci mobil van Shinee.

Ketika sedang mencuci, member DBSK dan f(x) keluar dari gedung juga.

"Dong Yul-ah.. Kenapa cuma mobil Shinee ? Mobil kita juga dong." pinta Yunho.

"Kita juga ya Dong Yul oppa yang tampan." teriak member f(x).

"Ishh.. Merepotkan." gumam Dong Yul.

"Wookie hyuuuuuuuunnnnggggg.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab !" batin Dong Yul.

.

**Usul dari Ryeowook : GAGAL.**

.

.

.

Dorm

"Dong Yul-ah, kamu kenapa ? Capek banget ?" tanya Ryeowook yg membukakan pintu dorm.

"Ahh hyung.. Ini semuanya gara - gara hyung.. Aku sudah mengikuti saran hyung untuk cuci mobil yeoja yang aku suka, tapi aku malah disuruh mencuci mobil Shinee, DBSK, dan f(x).. Pegal hyung.. Bahkan yeoja yang aku suka saja tidak tahu kalau aku yang mencuci mobilnya." jelas Dong Yul.

"Mwo ?! Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Ryeowook tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"YA ! HYUNG !" teriak Dong Yul.

"Haha.. Kau ini lucu sekali, Dong Yul-ah.. Hahahahaha." Ryeowook semakin keras tertawa.

Dong Yul hanya mendengus kesal.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang..

"Ada apa sih ? Kok sepertinya Wookie senang sekali ? kau habis cerita apa dengan Wookie ?" tanya seseorang pada Dong Yul yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Dong Yul lucu sekali, hyung.. Dia lagi menyukai seorang yeoja.. terus aku kasih saran untuk mencuci mobil yeoja itu untuk menarik perhatian yeoja itu, tapi ternyata dia malah disuruh cuci mobilnya DBSK, Shinee juga f(x).. hahahaha." jelas Ryeowook.

"Terus saja hyung.. Biar kau puas." dengus Dong Yul.

"Haha.. Iya maaf." ucap Ryeowook yg sudah bisa mengontrol ketawanya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ?" tanya Donghae.

"Sepertinya tadi Wookie hyung sudah menjelaskannya, hyung. " jawab Dong Yul.

"Oh.. Sudah ya ? Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kamu main sulap buat memikat hati dia ?" usul Donghae.

"Main sulap ? Tapi aku tidak bisa main sulap hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

"Hmm.. Malam ini kamu tidur denganku.. Kita berlatih sulap." suruh Donghae.

"Tapi hyung.. Nanti Eunhyuk hyung marah denganku kalau aku tidur dengan hyung." ucap Dong Yul lagi.

"Dia tidak akan marah.. Nanti aku yang bicara dengannya.. Ayo cepet ke kamar !" suruh Donghae.

Dong Yul akhirnya mengikuti Donghae dan belajar sulap di kamarnya.

.

.

Kamar Donghae

"Bagaimana ? Sudah bisa belum ?" tanya Donghae.

"Sedikit hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

"Pokoknya kamu jangan sampai salah.. Permainan tanganmu harus cepat.. Kalau tidak, nanti kamu akan ketahuan." jelas Donghae.

.

.

Dong Yul berlatih bagaimana memunculkan bunga dari tangannya yg kosong, dia terus berlatih dan akan menunjukkan kebolehannya pada sang pujaan hati besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Sudah siap ?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah hyung." jawab Dong Yul menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Akhirnya Dong Yul menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

"Hai." sapa Dong Yul.

"Hai." balasnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu buat kamu." ucap Dong Yul.

"Oh ya ? apa itu ?" tanya sang wanita.

"Ini.. Perhatikan baik – baik ya." Dong Yul memulai aksi sulapnya.

Wanita itu memperhatikan Dong Yul dengan seksama, begitupun dengan Donghae. Tapi Donghae hanya melihat Dong Yul dari kejauhan.

"Abrakadabra ! Setangkai bunga mawar." seru Dong Yul.

Tapi tangannya tetap kosong, tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

"Bunga mawar ? Mana ?" wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Dong Yul melihat tangannya yg kosong, lalu dia terkejut.

"Mwo ?! Kosong ? Yahh.. Jatuh bunganya." gumam Dong yul yg melihat ke arah belakangnya.

Dong Yul langsung malu.

"Hmm.. Maaf ya.. Tidak jadi." Dong Yul langsung membungkuk dan meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Hm ? Kenapa dia ?" tanya wanita itu setelah Dong Yul pergi.

Wanita itu pun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

**Usul dari Donghae : GAGAL.**

**.**

**.**

Dong Yul langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Aduh Dong Yul-ah.. Harusnya kamu hati - hati.. Kenapa bunganya bisa jatuh ? Gagal kan jadinya." sesal Donghae.

"Maaf hyung.. Aku lupa trik nya.. Aku terlalu grogi di depan dia." ucap Dong Yul sambil menunduk.

Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey kalian ! Dari kemarin kalian terlihat akrab sekali.. Ada hubungan apa kalian ?" tanya Eunhyuk bernada tidak suka.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, hyung.. Aku tidak akan merebut Donghae hyung darimu kok, hyung.. Aku cuma minta bantuan aja sama Donghae hyung." jelas Dong Yul.

"Bantuan ? Bantuan apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dong Yul itu sedang menyukai yeoja.. Aku kemarin membantu dia untuk bermain sulap di depan yeoja itu.. Eh, dia malah lupa triknya, jadi gagal deh.. Katanya grogi kalo di depan yeoja itu." jelas Donghae.

"Ohh.. Arrasseo." ucap Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Hm.. kalau begitu, aku juga bisa membantumu.." kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau mau membantuku hyung ? Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Hmm.. Kau kan grogi kalau di depan yeoja itu.. Bagaimana kalau kau ungkapkan lewat kamera saja.. Oh iya, kau pintar dance kan ? Tunjukkan aksimu lewat kemera.. Kalau perlu, buka bajumu biar seksi.. Bagaimana ?" usul Eunhyuk.

Dong Yul terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm.. Apa itu tidak berlebihan hyung ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Ck.. Tidak.. Pasti yeoja itu suka kok." jawab Eunhyuk.

Dong Yul menatap Donghae seakan meminta jawaban.

"Coba saja dulu.. Tidak ada salahnya kan ?" ujar Donghae.

"Hmm.. Iya deh.. Akan kucoba." ucap Dong Yul akhirnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

"Dong Yul-ah.. Siapkan kamera nya !" titah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membantu Dong Yul merekam aksi dance nya.

"Sudah siap hyung." balas Dong Yul.

"Oke.. Donghae yang merekam, lalu nanti aku yang kasih instruksi." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Iya hyung." balas Dong Yul.

Dong Yul pun memulai aksinya. Dia menari mengikuti irama musik. Donghae mulai merekamnya.

"Ya, bagus.. Terus Dong Yul-ah." perintah Eunhyuk.

Dong Yul sebenarnya pandai menari dan menyanyi, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi artis. Terlalu capek menurutnya.

"Oke Dong Yul, lepas semua kancing yg ada di kemejamu." perintah Eunhyuk.

Dong Yul mulai membuka semua kancingnya, sehingga terlihat dada dan perut Dong Yul. Dong Yul terus menari dengan lincah dan seksi.

"Oke, cut ! Cukup !" teriak Eunhyuk.

Dong Yul pun menyudahi tariannya, dan Donghae telah selesai merekam.

"Bagus sekali.. Aku yakin, yeoja itu akan menyukaimu setelah melihat video ini." yakin Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung." bisik Dong Yul pada Donghae.

"Hwaiting !" Donghae malah menyemangati Dong Yul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

.

Dong Yul meletakkan video itu di meja kerja sang pujaan hati, lalu dia mengintip dari kejauhan diikuti dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia akan menyukainya hyung ?" tanya Dong Yul pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kau harus yakin Dong Yul-ah." jawab EunHae meyakinkan Dong Yul.

.

.

Mereka terus memperhatikan meja wanita itu.

Wanita itu datang, dan melihat video itu.

"Video apa ini ? Untukku ? Tapi tidak ada namanya.. Baiklah, akan kutonton." gumam wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung menyalakan televisinya dan memasang video tersebut.

Wanita itu melihat seorang pria menari dengan lincahnya, dia tersenyum.

.

"Wahh.. Dia tersenyum hyung." Dong Yul kegirangan.

"Aku bilang juga apa.. Dia pasti akan suka." balas Eunhyuk bangga.

Tapi lama – kelamaan raut wajah wanita itu sulit diartikan.

"Huwwaaaaa.. Yadong ! Video yadong ! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi." teriak wanita itu histeris.

Wanita itu langsung mematikan video itu, lalu kabur dari ruangan.

**Usul dari Eunhyuk : GAGAL.**

Mereka bertiga pun pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

Dorm

"Menyedihkan hyung." ucap Dong Yul kecewa pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Maaf Dong Yul-ah.. Kita juga tidak tahu akan begini." balas EunHae.

"Huffftt.. Tidak apa – apa, hyung.." Dong Yul terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah.

Pasangan EunHae meninggalkan Dong Yul ke kamarnya.

"Pasti yeoja itu benci denganku sekarang." batin Dong Yul.

"Hey.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" tanya seseorang dan ikut duduk bersama Dong Yul.

"Eh, Kyuhyun hyung.. Tidak apa - apa kok hyung.. Cuma sedang bingung." jawab Dong Yul pada seseorang yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Bingung ? Bingung kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Begini, hyung.. Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja.. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan aku ke dia." jawab dan jelas Dong Yul.

"Ohh.. Begitu ya,, Hmm.. Aku rasa, aku bisa membantumu." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi saran.

"Bagaimana caranya, hyung ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Hmm.. Coba kau buat mozaik di dinding, terus kau hiasi dinding itu dengan kertas sehingga membentuk gambar hati yang besar.. Keren kan ?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Wahhh.. Kyuhyun hyung keren sekali ! Besok akan aku coba.. Terima kasih, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

.

.

Dong Yul mencoba saran dari Kyuhyun. Dong Yul mengumpulkan semua kertas yang bergambar hati dan pastinya berwarna merah jambu.

Dia berjalan mencari dinding yang sekiranya dapat melancarkan aksinya.

.

Akhirnya dinding yang dia cari pun ketemu. Dia mulai menempelkan semua kertas yang dia bawa, dan membentuknya sehingga menjadi sebuah gambar hati yang besar.

.

Ketika sedang asyik menempel, tiba – tiba dia di kagetkan oleh dua orang polisi.

"Maaf, anda sedang apa ?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Saya sedang menempel semua kertas ini pak.. Saya mau menyatakan perasaan saya pada yeoja yang saya suka.. Kenapa pak ?" tanya Dong Yul polos.

"Kau ikut kami ke kantor polisi." titah salah seorang polisi lainnya.

"Loh ? Salah saya apa, pak ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Dinding gedung ini punya Negara.. Kenapa kamu merusak fasilitas negara ? Hah ?" jawab polisi itu ketus.

"Mwo ?" Dong Yul melihat ke depan gedung itu.

.

"**MILIK NEGARA. DILARANG MERUSAK.**"

Dong Yul pun pasrah.

.

**Usul dari Kyuhyun : GAGAL.**

**.**

.

.

Kantor polisi

"Terima kasih pak.. Maaf telah merepotkan.. Kami akan membayar dendanya.." ucap seseorang pada 2 polisi yg tadi menangkap Dong Yul.

"Iya.. Lain kali hati - hati ya.." balas polisi itu.

"Dan kau jangan ceroboh !" ucap polisi yg satunya sambil menunjuk Dong Yul.

"Iya, pak." balas Dong Yul sambil membungkuk.

Setelah itu, Dong Yul dan orang yg menjemputnya tadi keluar dari kantor polisi dan langsung menuju dorm.

Dorm

"Kau ini harusnya hati – hati Dong Yul-ah.. Kenapa bisa ceroboh sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg tadi menjemput Dong Yul.

"Maaf hyung.. Aku kan cuma mengikuti saran hyung saja." jawab Dong Yul.

"Ya tapi bukan gedung milik negara juga." omel Kyuhyun.

"Untung hanya aku yangg tahu kejadian ini." lanjut Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang..

"Kyunniiieee~~.. Kenapa kamu teriak begitu ?" tanya seseorang tersebut sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh orang itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"YA ! Kyuhyun hyung, Sungmin hyung.. Kalau bermesraan jangan di depan aku." protes Dong Yul.

"Eh ? Ada Dong Yul.. Maaf.. aku tidak melihatmu." ucap orang itu yg ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Kalian kenapa sih ? Ada masalah serius ya ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok, chagi.. Dong Yul sedang jatuh cinta, tapi dia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ohh.. Begitu ya.. Dong Yul bisa main musik ?" tanya Sungmin tiba - tiba.

"Main musik ? Aku cuma bisa sedikit, hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau main musik untuk yeoja itu.. Pasti dia akan suka." usul Sungmin.

"Oh, iya ya hyung.. Pasti dia senang." ucap Dong Yul senang.

"Lebih baik kau bermain piano, biar aku ajarkan." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku temani kalian." potong Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, hyung.. Aku tidak akan merebut Sungmin hyung.." ucap Dong Yul mengomentari sikap posesif Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." balas Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. Ya sudah, kita latihan bertiga di ruang musik sekarang." ajak Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ruang musik

"Kau pelajari not balok ini, baru mainkan.. Mengerti ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mengerti, hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

Dong Yul mulai berlatih sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu dia mulai lancar memainkan tuts – tuts piano itu. Dia memainkan lagu romantis.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Dong Yul bermain piano dengan baik dan benar.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Wahh.. Dong Yul hebat ! Bisa menguasai lagu ini dengan cepat." puji Sungmin.

"Kekuatan cinta, chagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Cinta hebat ya.. Bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, membuat yang tidak bisa menjadi bisa." Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Dong Yul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Oke ! Latihan kita kali ini cukup.. Besok kau bawa buku ini saja.. Jangan sampai tertukar ya ! Disini ada dua buku.. Buku yang ini, isinya lagu – lagu romantis.. Buku yang satu lagi, punya Siwon." jelas Sungmin.

"Oke hyung ! Doakan aku ya besok." ucap Dong Yul semangat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Huwaaaaa... Aku terlambat.. Bisa – bisa pujaan hatiku sudah pulang kerja." gumam Dong Yul sambil berlari ke kantor sang pujaan hati.

"Ahh.. Bukunya." Dong Yul memasuki ruang musik dan langsung mengambil sebuah buku.

.

.

.

Kantor pujaan hati Dong Yul

Di lobi kantor itu sengaja ditaruh sebuah grand piano. Dong Yul telah sampai di kantor itu dan mulai memainkan piano itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pujaan hati pun turun dan memperhatikan Dong Yul yg sedang bermain piano.

Dong Yul sangat senang saat sang pujaan hatinya memperhatikan dia bermain piano. Tak hanya sang pujaan hati, tapi orang – orang yang berada di kantor itu pun melihat Dong Yul. Tapi, lama – kelamaan orang – orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas mereka dan mulai bersenandung.

.

.

"MWO ?" heran Dong Yul.

"Ini seperti.. Seperti lagu.. Astaga ! Ini pasti punya Siwon hyung.. Ini kan lagu rohani.. Huweeeee... TT_TT" batin Dong Yul.

Rencananya ingin memainkan lagu romantis, tapi malah memainkan lagu rohani.

.

**Usul dari Sungmin : GAGAL.**

.

.

Dorm

"Bagaimana Dong Yul-ah ? Aku menunggu kabar darimu, loh." kata Sungmin yg menyambut kedatangan Dong Yul.

"Gagal hyung.. Aku salah mengambil buku." jawab Dong Yul.

"Salah ambil buku ? Berarti kau ambil buku punya Siwon dong ? Itu kan isinya lagu – lagu.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Rohani." potong Dong Yul lemas.

"Terus ? Bagaimana dengan pujaan hati kamu itu ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Awalnya aku senang karena dia dan semua orang yang ada di kantor itu menikmati permainanku, tapi lama – kelamaan mereka mengeluarkan alkitab mereka, lalu ikut bernyanyi.. Disangka nya aku sedang siraman rohani katanya." jelas Dong Yul.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Dong Yul-ah.. Hahaha." Sungmin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Aishh.. Hyung.. Aku ini sedang kesusahan.. Masa' hyung tertawa ? Kalau begitu, aku menyerah saja." ucap Dong Yul.

"Loh ? Kok menyerah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Habis, aku gagal terus.." jawab Dong Yul lesu.

.

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang menghampiri mereka..

"Hyung ! Lihat buku aku yang ada di ruang musik tidak ?" tanya orang itu pada Sungmin.

"Ohh.. Itu, sedang dipegang Dong Yul." jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh Dong Yul.

"Nah.. Ini dia.. Kok bisa ada denganmu ?" tanya Siwon pada Dong Yul sambil mengambil bukunya dari tangan Dong Yul.

"Ceritanya panjang, hyung." jawab Dong Yul malas.

Siwon menatap Sungmin seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Begini loh Siwon.. Dong Yul kita ini sedang jatuh cinta.. Tapi dia sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yeoja yang dia sukai.. Aku ajari dia main piano kemarin, tapi dasar Dong Yul ceroboh.. Ternyata dia bawa buku lagu yang salah.. Yang dia bawa itu bukumu yang berisi lagu – lagu rohani.. Alhasil, satu kantor itu berubah menjadi gereja dadakan.. Hahahahahahahaha." jelas Sungmin.

"Benar begitu ceritanya, Dong Yul-ah ?" tanya Siwon.

"Semuanya sudah dijelaskan oleh Sungmin hyung.." jawab Dong Yul malas.

"Haha.. Itu bagus dong.. Kamu sudah memberikan mereka siraman rohani secara tidak langsung.. Haha.." goda Siwon.

"Ishh.. Jangan menggodaku, hyung." dengus Dong Yul.

"Hmm.. Kamu tahu tidak ? Yeoja itu suka diperhatikan. Coba kamu lebih memperhatikan dia.." saran Siwon.

Dong Yul berpikir sejenak.

"Benar juga ya, hyung.. Yeoja kan suka diperhatikan.. Baiklah, akan kucoba besok." ucap Dong Yul semangat.

"Nah.. Begitu dong.. Itu baru dongsaeng- ku yang semangat.." ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Dong Yul memberanikan diri untuk mengajak wanita itu berkencan.

"Hmm.. Hai." sapa Dong Yul.

"Hai." balas wanita itu.

"Hmm.. Sepulang kamu kerja nanti, kamu mau pergi denganku tidak ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Pergi kemana ?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hmm.. Ke taman dekat sini saja." jawab Dong Yul.

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau." jawab wanita itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang kerja..

Dong Yul langsung menjemput pujaan hatinya dan langsung mengajaknya ke taman.

Ketika berjalan di taman..

"Eh, tunggu ! Tali sepatumu lepas." Dong Yul lalu berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatu wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Wahh.. Kau perhatian sekali." puji wanita itu.

Dong Yul tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Dong Yul langsung berdiri lagi.

"Terima kasih." balas Dong Yul.

Dong Yul melihat wanita itu.

"Eh, maskara kamu berantakan.. Eye shadow kamu juga terlalu tebal.. Harusnya tipis saja.. Kamu pasti kelihatan lebih cantik." ujar Dong Yul.

Wanita itu sudah merasa kesal.

Dong Yul mengendus hidungnya ke arah tubuh wanita itu.

"Kamu pakai parfum apa sih ? Wanginya aneh.. Coba yang lebih lembut deh." saran Dong Yul.

Wajah wanita itu sudah memerah.

"Suka – suka aku dong mau pakai apa dan bagaimana ! Memang masalah buat kamu ?! Ku menyebalkan !" teriak wanita itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Dong Yul yang terbengong.

.

.

**Usul dari Siwon : GAGAL.**

.

.

Dorm

"Yo ! Dong Yul-ah ! Kenapa lemas begitu ?" tanya seseorang yang bertubuh gembul.

"Hahh.. Aku capek, Shindong hyung." jawab Dong Yul pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Shindong.

"Ada apa ? Ceritakan padaku." Shindong merangkul Dong Yul.

"Hahhh.. Aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya." balas Dong Yul.

.

Tiba – tiba Siwon datang dan langsung menghampiri Dong Yul.

"Hey bro ! Bagaimana ? Sukses kan ? Saranku sudah paling tepat." tanya Siwon.

"Sukses apanya ? Aku ditinggalkan oleh yeoja itu." jawab Dong Yul.

Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Hah ? ditinggalkan ? Kok bisa ?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Tadi ketika kita jalan, tali sepatu yeoja itulepas.. Aku membenarkan ikatannya.. Terus aku dibilang 'wahh.. kamu perhatian banget..'." jelas Dong Yul sambil meniru gaya bicara sang wanita.

"Wahh.. Bagus dong." komentar Siwon.

"Lalu aku melihat wajahnya.. Aku bilang sama dia kalau maskaranya berantakan, terus eye shadow nya terlalu tebal.. Lalu aku bertanya lagi, dia pakai parfum apa.. Aku sarankan dia pakai yang lebih lembut.. Perhatian sekali kan aku ?" jelas Dong Yul lagi.

Siwon dan Shindong saling bertatapan. Lalu..

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." Shindong dan Siwon tertawa bersama.

"Pantas saja kau ditinggalkan yeoja itu.. Itu namanya bukan perhatian.. Tapi kau terlalu jujur.. Haha." ucap Siwon.

"Itu malah bikin dia tersinggung, Dong Yul-ah." kini giliran Shindong yg berbicara.

"Ishh.. Kalian suka sekali menertawakan aku.. Terus aku harus bagaimana ?" ucap Dong Yul sambil cemberut.

Shindong dan Siwon menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalau untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja sih, gampang." ucap Shindong.

"Eh ? Hyung punya solusi buat aku ?" tanya Dong Yul penuh harap.

"Iya.. Waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaan aku dengan puzzle." jawab Shindong.

"Puzzle ?" tanya Dong Yul dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Iya.. Puzzle-nya itu bukan puzzle biasa.. Puzzle itu berbentuk hati yang besar dan aku menyusunnya berhari – hari.. Ketika selesai, aku berikan pada yeoja itu.. Dia terharu karena aku bisa menyelesaikan puzzle besar itu, lalu dia menerimaku jadi pacarnya." jelas Shindong.

"Wahh.. Keren." tanggap Dong Yul.

"Bagaimana ? Kau mau mencoba cara Shindong hyung ?" tanya Siwon.

Dong Yul berpikir.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba." jawab Dong Yul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Dong Yul mulai mencari sebuah puzzle berukuran besar dan berbentuk hati. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia langsung menyusunnya di sebuah kafe.

Dong Yul sangat berkonsentrasi terhadap puzzle nya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Ahhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.. Shindong hyung pasti bangga padaku karena aku menyusunnya hanya dalam waktu sehari." Dong Yul meregangkan tubuhnya.

Dia melihat hasil karya nya. SEMPURNA. Puzzle itu tersusun sempurna. Dong Yul pun tak sabar ingin menunjukkan puzzle itu pada sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Tapi tiba – tiba..

BRAKK

Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya, dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan 'mahakarya' nya menjadi hancur berkeping – keping.

"Huwaaaaa... Puzzle ku... TT_TT ."

Ingin sekali rasanya Dong Yul menangis saat itu juga, tapi pasti dia hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan orang – orang yang ada disana.

Akhirnya Dong Yul memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

**Usul dari Shindong : GAGAL.**

.

.

Dorm

"Dong Yul-ah.. Dimana kau ?" tanya Shindong bereteriak mencari Dong Yul.

"Aku di dapur, hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

Shindong menuju dapur dan duduk tepat di samping Dong Yul.

"Bagaimana ? Berhasil tidak ?" tanya Shindong.

"Berhasil ? Berhasil apanya ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Puzzle-nya.. Kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu ?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Belum.. Dan soal puzzle itu.. Aku menyerah.. Makan hati." jawab Dong Yul lesu.

"Loh ? Kok menyerah ? Kenapa makan hati ?" tanya Shindong.

"Bagaimana tidak ? Aku susah payah menyusun puzzle besar itu berjam – jam dengan sepenuh dan setulus hati aku, tapi tiba – tiba ada anak kecil berlari tidak jelas lalu menabrak puzzle-ku sampai jatuh berkeping – keping.. Hancur aku, hyung." jelas Dong Yul.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan sekali dongsaeng-ku ini." komentar Shindong.

Dong Yul heran melihat Shindong.

"Tumben hyung tidak tertawa ? Biasanya tertawa." heran Dong Yul.

.

Tapi tiba – tiba..

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." ada orang lain yang menertawakannya.

"Heechul hyung ! Kau menguping pembicaraan kami ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"Haha.. Iya.. Aku dari tadi menguping pembicaraan kalian.. Habis kalian seru sekali." jawab Heechul.

"Tapi itu kan tidak sopan, hyung." protes Dong Yul.

Heechul mengeluarkan raut wajah juteknya kembali setelah tertawa terbahak – bahak tadi.

"Kau berani memprotesku, bocah ?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan sadis nya.

Dong Yul dan Shindong bergidik ngeri.

"I- iya.. Maaf hyung." Dong Yul meminta maaf.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu bocah ?" tanya Heechul yang mulai melunak.

"Begini hyung.. Dong Yul kita sedang jatuh cinta.. Tapi dia malu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yeoja yang dia suka." jelas Shindong.

"Ohh.. Arrasseo.. Itu gampang.. Kau berikan saja dia puisi." usul Heechul.

"Puisi ? Tapi aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, hyung." ucap Dong Yul.

"Kau kan bisa ke perpustakaan.. Disana pasti banyak buku tentang puisi." balas Heechul.

Heechul kemudian pergi kembali ke kamar.

"Perpustakaan yah." gumam Dong Yul.

"Semangat ya, Dong Yul !" seru Shindong, lalu meninggalkan Dong Yul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Dong Yul pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan di dekat kota.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan tersebut, dia pun langsung mencari buku tentang puisi dan kata – kata indah.

Dong Yul melihat sekeliling perpustakaan itu, Sepi. Perpustakaan itu sangat sepi.

Dong Yul mengambil buku – buku puisi dan membacanya satu per satu. Pelan – pelan Dong Yul merangkai kata – kata indah menjadi sebuah puisi romantis. Dong Yul menulisnya di sebuah kertas.

Ketika sedang asyik menulis, Dong Yul mendapat telepon dari sang manajer untuk bergegas ke tempat latihan Super Junior.

Dong Yul langsung meluncur ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Tempat latihan

"Hyung.. Aku sudah sampai." ucap Dong Yul pada sang manajer.

"Oh iya, Dong Yul-ah.. Tolong belikan kami makanan.. Ini daftarnya.. Terima kasih ya.." suruh sang manajer.

"Baiklah, hyung.. Aku akan segera kembali." balas Dong Yul.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, Dong Yul datang membawa makanan sesuai pesanan.

Heechul mendekati Dong Yul.

"Sudah dapat puisinya ?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm.. Sudah, hyung.. Terima kasih ya atas sarannya." jawab Dong Yul.

"Kapan kamu akan memberikan puisi itu padanya ?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan mencoba sore ini." jawab Dong Yul.

"Baiklah.. Semangat ya !" Heechul memberi Dong Yul semangat.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari..

Dong Yul meletakkan puisi nya di atas meja kerja pujaan hatinya, lalu dia mengintip dari kejauhan.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pujaan hati menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Kertas apa ini ?" gumam wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Kimbap : 2, Jjajangmyeon : 4, Bibimbap : 5, Soda : 15 kaleng, bla, bla, bla." wanita itu membaca isi kertas yg ditaruh Dong Yul di meja kerjanya.

"MWOYA ?" teriak wanita itu.

Dong Yul menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"BODOH ! Itu kan daftar belanja makanan tadi.. Kenapa bisa salah sih ? Jeongmal pabo saram." Dong Yul terus membodohi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Usul dari Heechul : GAGAL.**

.

.

Dorm

"Bagaimana Dong Yul-ah ? Kau belum memberi laporan tentang saran puisiku itu.. Berhasil kah ?" tanya Heechul.

"Gagal, hyung." jawab Dong Yul lemas.

"Mwo ? Gagal ? Kenapa ?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku yang salah, hyung.. Aku salah memberikan kertas puisi itu.. Aku malah menaruh daftar belanjaan makanan tadi." jawab Dong Yul.

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Heecul tak mengerti.

"Tadi itu yang aku taruh di meja kerjanya, itu daftar belanjaan makanan tadi.. Bukan puisi aku.. Ketika dia membaca kimbap, bibimbap, dan segala macam, dia langsung teriak." jelas Dong Yul.

"Mwo ? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Dong Yul bodoh.. Kamu sih ceroboh." ucap Heechul.

.

.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang..

"Chullie-ah.. Kenapa tertawanya keras sekali ? Sangat mengganggu." keluh seseorang.

"Maaf, Jungsoo-ya.. Aku sedang menertawakan anak bodoh dan ceroboh ini." jawab Heechul pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Park Jungsoo alias Leeteuk, sang leader.

"Memang ada apa dengan Dong Yul ?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dong Yul kita sedang jatuh cinta, tapi dia bingung mengungkapkan perasaannya.. Sampai – sampai dia jadi bodoh dan ceroboh begini." jawab Heechul.

"Aigoo.. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku ? Aku pasti akan membantumu, Dong Yul-ah." ucap Leeteuk.

"Memang hyung ada cara jitu untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja ?" tanya Dong Yul.

"H aha.. Aku punya banyak cara." jawab Leeteuk bangga.

"Memang bagaimana caranya hyung ?" tanya Dong Yul lagi.

"Hmm.. Karena aku senang memotret, dulu aku pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang dengan hasil jepretanku.. Aku memotret segala sesuatu yang berbentuk hati.. Entah itu di pakaian, di bawah pot, di bantal, pokoknya dimana – mana.. Setelah itu, aku tunjukkan pada orang yang aku suka.. Ternyata dia langsung tersenyum senang dan mau jadi pacarku." jawab Leeteuk.

"Ohh.. Begitu ya.. Baiklah, besok akan kucoba." ucap Dong Yul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Dong Yul sudah mengalungkan kameranya di lehernya, lalu dia mencari objek berbentuk hati di sekitar nya.

Dong Yul berjalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Setiap ada objek yang berbentuk hati, pasti dia potret. Sudah banyak foto yang dia dapat.

"Maaf.. Boleh aku memotret bajumu ? Bajumu lucu sekali." pinta Dong Yul pada seorang wanita.

"Oh..Boleh.. Silahkan." jawab wanita itu.

Dong Yul mulai memotret baju wanita itu, tapi karna 'angle'nya kurang bagus, Dong Yul mencoba membenarkan letak baju itu. Ternyata, tanpa sengaja Dong Yul menyentuh bagian dada wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung panik dan berteriak.

"MANIAAAAAKKKKK." teriak wanita itu sekencang – kencangnya.

Mereka pun jadi perhatian orang – orang di sekitar situ. Para lelaki langsung menatap Dong Yul marah. Menyadari situasi semakin gawat, Dong Yul pun lari sekencang – kencangnya.

"Huwwwwaaaa.. Ummmmaaaaaaaa !" teriak Dong Yul sambil lari sekencang – kencangnya.

.

.

**Usul dari Leeteuk : GAGAL.**

.

.

Dorm

Dong Yul langsung ke dapur dan mengahabiskan dua botol air mineral.

"Hahh.. Hahhh." Dong Yul terengah – engah.

"Selamat.. Selamat.. Untung aku tidak jadi incaran massa." gumam Dong Yul.

Leeteuk yang tidak ada jadwal saat itu, langsung menghampiri Dong Yul.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Dong Yul ? Kau kenapa ?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hahh.. Aku.. Aku habis lari, hyung." jawab Dong Yul.

"Lari ? Olahraga maksudmu ?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Bukan, hyung.. Tadi aku mencoba saran darimu.. Aku potret semua objek yang berbentuk hati di jalan.. Lalu aku melihat yeoja pakai baju bergambar hati.. Aku minta dia untuk memotret bajunya.. Terus tadi letak bajunya tidak benar, aku membenarkan letaknya.. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dadanya.. Lalu, aku di teriaki 'Maniak'.. Orang – orang disana melihat ke arahku.. Aku terus berlari sampai dorm.. Sampai aku lupa fungsi taksi itu apa." jelas Dong Yul.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaaha." Leeteuk malah tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar penjelasan Dong Yul.

"Ishh.. Leeteuk hyung menyebalkan ! Dia malah menertawan aku, padahal kan ini semua idenya dia." ucap Dong Yul, lalu meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya.

.

.

Dong Yul kembali ke kamarnya.

"Curhat sama Ddangkoma saja deh." gumam Dong Yul.

Dong Yul lalu ke kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook, lalu duduk disamping akuarium Ddangkoma.

"Hai Ddangkoma.. Aku kesal sekali dengan Leeteuk hyung.. Aku sedang kesusahan, dia malah menertawakan aku.. Dia menyebalkan kan ?" tanya Dong Yul pada Ddangkoma.

Sedangkan Ddangkoma ? Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya sesekali.

.

Tak lama Yesung dan Ryeowook pun datang dan memasuki kamar mereka.

"Eh, ada Dong Yul." ujar Ryeowook.

"Maaf, hyung.. Aku hanya ingin melihat Ddangkoma." ucap Dong Yul.

"Tidak apa - apa.. Kau bisa lihat Ddangkoma kapan saja." sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook mendekati Dong Yul.

"Oh iya Dong Yul, bagaimana yeoja itu ? Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hm ? Belum, hyung.. Aku mengikuti semua saran dari para hyung, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil." jawab Dong Yul.

"Kau sudah bertanya dengan Yesung hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Belum, hyung." jawab Dong Yul sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan." ucap Ryeowook.

.

.

Ryeowook mendekati Yesung yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Hyung, apa kau punya solusi untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi malu untuk mengatakannya ?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Hm ? Buat apa kau tanya itu, Wookie baby ?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Dong Yul kita sedang jatuh cinta, tapi dia malu." jawab Ryeowook.

"Ohh." tanggap Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mendekati Dong Yul yang sedang duduk di ranjang Yesung.

"Yeoja itu kan suka hal yang romantis.. Coba deh, kau beli balon yang banyak lalu di salah satu balon itu kau ikat sebuah cincin.. Dia pasti terharu." usul Yesung.

"Iya.. Itu romantis banget, hyung.. Besok akan kucoba." balas Dong Yul.

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Bagaimana Dong Yul ? Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah, hyung.. Nanti ketika dia keluar, hyung kasih balon itu ke aku ya." jawab Dong Yul.

Para member Super Junior membantu Dong Yul kali ini. Mereka mencarikan balon yang banyak untuk Dong Yul dan berharap Dong Yul mendapatkan cintanya.

Dong Yul juga sudah menyiapkan satu balon dengan cincin di ujungnya yang dipegang oleh Leeteuk.

"Dong Yul-ah.. Sebentar lagi dia datang." teriak Donghae memberi kode.

"Siap hyung.." balas Dong Yul.

Dong Yul pun bersiap – siap.

.

.

Sang pujaan hati pun datang, namun dia tak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang lelaki.

"Hai." sapa Dong Yul.

"Hai.. Kita bertemu lagi." balas wanita itu.

"Dia mengenalku." batin Dong Yul senang.

"Oh iiya, kenalkan.. Dia pacarku." ucap wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan lelaki itu pada Dong Yul.

.

DEG

.

"Apa ? Pacar ? Jadi selama ini dia punya pacar ?" batin Dong Yul.

Para member Suju pun sedih mendengar itu, mereka lalu menerbangkan balon – balon itu begitu saja.

Dong Yul langsung meninggalkan wanita itu lalu menghampiri para member Suju.

.

.

**Usul dari Yesung : GAGAL.**

.

.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, hyung.. Jomblo lagi deh." ucap Dong Yul sedih.

"Hehe.. Pasti akan ada yang lebih baik untukmu Dong Yul-ah." balas Sungmin.

"Kau mau tahu cara memikat hati wanita lagi ? Kemarin itu baru satu." ucap Leeteuk.

"Mwo ? Andwaeeee.. Jangan berikan aku saran – saran kalian lagi." racau Dong Yul.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Begitu banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita terhadap seseorang. Ada yg ingin mengikuti cara – caraku ?

Lebih baik, lakukanlah dengan caramu sendiri dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri.


End file.
